A New Born
by Krysss
Summary: Bella a subi une très grande perte juste avant l’été. La rentrée venue, comment va-t-elle sur-vivre face à ce vide ? Elle se tue à la tache pour ne pas y penser … pour se sentir un minimum vivante ; elle rencontre un étudiant bien particulier...
1. Prologue

Petite note : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ma fiction.

*****

Prologue :

« Le monde est gris, terne, hermétique à ma sensibilité.

Ma seule étoile s'est à jamais éteinte …

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule motivation : travailler dans cet esprit, peut-être arriverais-je à éveiller quelqu'un comme on l'a fait avec moi, comme_ il_ m'a révélée.

Là était ma seule raison de vivre. »

Voilà ce qui trottait dans ma tête depuis le début de l'été. J'avais passé les vacances à ruminer, moralement amorphe… quasiment inexistante.

Cette flamme qu'_il_ avait attisée en moi ne devait pas s'éteindre ; pourtant depuis qu'_il_ m'avait laissée elle n'était plus qu'une faible veilleuse aux confins de mon être.

Il était sûr que je ne me remettrais jamais totalement de son « abandon » mais le temps était venu de lever la tête et m'engager pour nos idées ! Je _lui_ avais promis.

Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'enliser dans ces pensées maussades cette année ; bosser… j'allais me consacrer à ça. La tête de mule que j'étais se chargerait de boulot… ma seule manière d'exister depuis qu'il n'était plus là.

Tout mener de front ne me faisait nullement peur, au contraire : les cours, ma thèse de doctorat, les séminaires et les soirées de critique… Quand bien même je m'épuiserais à la tâche, je lui devais bien ça.

*****

Petite mise en bouche pour la suite…

Le chapitre 1 devrait suivre rapidement (au fil des corrections)


	2. Chapitre 1: Rentrée & Rencontres

**Voici donc le tout premier chapitre, tout chaud sorti du clavier ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou me proposer des idées si ça vous chante.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Krysss **

*****

6 heures 30 minutes … l'intro de New Born de Muse se jouait sur mon réveil.

Le temps de savourer la mélodie, je m'étirais et pensais à la journée qui m'attendais : pfffff …et voilà, encore une … encore une année qui débute … le premier jour d'une nouvelle année scolaire.

_Eh bien ma pauvre vieille, bientôt 24 ans et déjà blasée…si seulement … cette étincelle … si tu la retrouvais… _

Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer ou de m'apitoyer, la faculté ne m'attendrait pas.

Je n'avais pas à m'occuper de Carlie ce matin, Renée se chargeait de tout, ce qui allégeait mes préparatifs matinaux.

Après un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir, je m'engouffrais sous la douche ; je ne pris pas le temps de laisser couler l'eau pour qu'elle se mette à température, l'eau fraîche produisit l'effet désiré et je sortis définitivement de mes pensées.

Je me préparais alors, sans chichi, juste une touche de maquillage, inutile de tenter dompter mes cheveux mouillés, je les coiffais en une sorte de chignon, les nouant sur eux-mêmes.

J'enfilais tout de même mon seul et unique tailleur, Angéla m'avait suffisamment fait la leçon les deux années précédentes où j'étais arrivée le premier jour en jean's.

Une tasse de thé à la main, je remplis mon sac des quelques ouvrages que j'avais sélectionnés la veille et des notes sur mes premiers cours.

J'étais finalement prête quelques minutes à l'avance et décidais de partir de suite.

Bien qu'il ne pleuve pas, j'optais pour la voiture, une vieille Chevrolet dont Charlie, mon père, m'avait fait cadeau l'année de mon bac. Le trajet de la maison à la faculté n'était pas très long, mais avec ma chance légendaire doublée des mocassins à talons qu'Angéla m'avait fait promettre de porter, trois bons kilomètres s'avéraient dangereux.

Le parking était presque désert, excepté les voitures familières de quelques professeurs et celle d'Angéla.

Les cours devaient débuter dans 25 minutes, je me dirigeais donc vers la bibliothèque où je surpris mon amie déjà en plein travail ; elle classait les derniers ouvrages reçus pour la rentrée.

Cette grande et fine jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux rieurs était ma camarade depuis notre entrée au lycée. Son visage reflétait sa bonté et sa gentillesse.

- " Bonjour ma chère bibliothécaire ! "

Elle me regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- " Coucou Bella. Jolie tenue, alors tu n'as pas trop le trac ? "

- " Tu sais bien que la seule chose qui me donne la frousse ce sont ces chaussures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai écoutée, un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. "

- " N'exagère pas, et puis il te faut être à ton avantage, j'ai rencontré quelques uns des nouveaux professeurs hier, peut-être bien que ton _prince charmant_ se trouve parmi eux, me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. "

- " Mademoiselle Angéla Weber, seriez-vous en train de me cacher quelque chose ?"

Le sujet des hommes était une sorte de blague entre nous, d'un naturel timide, ni elle ni moi n'étions à la recherche d'aventures amoureuses. La voyant rougie et gênée, j'arrêtais ma taquinerie et changeais de sujet.

- " Tu as reçu les ouvrages français dont je t'ai parlé ?"

- " Il me semble qu'ils sont dans ces cartons là, je te les apporterai ce soir si tu veux."

Je n'avais pas encore prêté attention à tous ces colis, ouverts pour la plupart, des ouvrages éparpillés un peu partout sur son bureau.

- " Bientôt 8 heures … si je ne me bouge pas, je vais être à la bourre. Je tournais les talons et filais vers la porte."

Angéla me lança alors que je quittais le bâtiment :

- "Je t'attends pour déjeuner ?"

Sans me retourner, j'acquiesçais de la tête, nous n'allions pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

Sans trop de mal je trouvais mon amphi, le même que l'année dernière. Déjà empli de moitié, j'allais m'installer, sortais mes affaires et livres.

La situation était tout de même impressionnante, j'aurais été plus à l'aise autrement qu'en tailleur… _satanée Angela !!!_

La sonnerie retentis alors que les derniers étudiants rejoignaient leurs places. A cet instant, mon regard s'attarda sur l'un d'entre eux. D'une grâce sans pareil, il vint s'asseoir en milieu d'amphi, à coté d'un des étudiants de l'année dernière, Mr Hale, Jasper Hale.

Je ne sais pas comment ceci était possible mais il alliait virilité et beauté. Il était assez grand et élancé, ses vêtements pourtant simples lui donnaient une classe que je n'avais encore vue chez personne.

Son visage angélique arborait un petit sourire lorsqu'il adressa la parole à son voisin. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'un blond cuivré très particulier, ils faisaient penser à la crinière d'un lion.

Alors qu'il leva les yeux vers moi, je me perdis dans l'abyme de ses yeux verts, l'intensité de leur couleur et du regard de cet inconnu étaient tels que j'en oubliais où je me trouvais, lui me fixait, apparemment amusé de la situation. Pour ainsi dire, il sortait tout droit d'un de mes fantasmes.

_Bella ! Reprend toi ! Au boulot, dit quelque chose … l'amphi attend_

Je me levais, mal assurée, évitant soigneusement _ses_ yeux, m'éclairci la voix et pris la parole :

- « Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, je suis votre professeur de lettres classiques pour le semestre à venir, je m'occuperais également de quelques séminaires sur la littérature.

Dans le cadre de ce cours nous nous rencontrerons 3 heures chaque lundi matin.

Je suis consciente de la difficulté de cet horaire, je souhaite néanmoins que vous soyez ponctuels et attentifs, si vous n'êtes pas dans cet optique, je ne vous retiendrais pas.

En ce qui concerne les heures de séminaire, elles seront le mercredi et vendredi après-midi.

Pour ceux qui le désirent, j'organise également des soirées critiques littéraire, à la bibliothèque.

Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

Après ce long monologue, je reprenais mon souffle et rassemblais mes idées. Je redoutais la suite ; devoir recommencer à ressasser toujours les mêmes cours, les mêmes analyses, et surtout toujours et encore ce programme sans surprises, imposé par des professeurs vieillissants. Comment peuvent-ils penser ouvrir l'esprit des élèves avec cela, affûter leur sens de la critique, ou encore en faire des journalistes ou des écrivains ?

C'est alors qu'un des élèves du premier rang, pris la parole, il se présenta comme étant Mike Newton, je connaissais son visage, mais n'avais jamais réussi à me souvenir de son nom. Il faisait partie de la « masse » d'étudiants qui prennent pour du bon pain tout ce qui leur est donné en cours.

- «Mademoiselle Swan, vous ne nous avez pas précisé les horaires des TD »

Comme je l'avais prévu, sa question était inintéressante

_Regarde ton emploi du temps, idiot ! … zut Bella calme toi …_

Sans trop prêter attention à sa demande, je me dirigeais vers le tableau et inscrivis les horaires des cours et séminaires, au moins, je n'aurais pas à me répéter.

Il se rassit, la mine un peu renfrognée.

- « D'autres questions ? »

… silence, chacun regardait son voisin, sûrement de peur de devoir prendre la parole, exception faite de Jasper et de son beau voisin.

C'est alors que ce dernier se leva, les yeux ancrés dans les miens.

J'entendis pour la première fois sa jolie voix, harmonieuse, grave et nette. Elle était en accord avec son physique. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, il était d'une politesse impressionnante pour un étudiant.

- « Mademoiselle, veuillez me pardonner si je vous fait répéter, mais je désirerais connaître le sujet de votre premier séminaire. »

J'avais deux solutions, la première me dégouttait, la seconde me terrifiait ; l'une étant de suivre le programme qui m'était imposé à la lettre, l'autre de proposer mes propres sujets.

Soit j'agissais comme un mouton et entrait dans le moule, soit je prenais le risque d'élargir le débat, d'éveiller mes étudiant et de risquer ma place.

_Bella choisi, décides toi ! _

J'ignorais combien de temps avait duré mon débat intérieur, j'allais déjà suivre le programme pour les heures de cours en amphi, je me devais de tenter ce qu'on avait fait pour moi quelques années auparavant … _quelques barrières sautaient … des barrières que je m'étais imposées … ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit de penser à ça … _

Je reléguais mes souvenirs aussi agréables que douloureux au second plan, il serait temps de penser à ça une fois seule, alors j'ignorais la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

Ma décision était prise ! Tant pis, j'allais voir si cela les intéresserait ou non.

D'une voix à la fois sure et empreinte d'émotion, je leur faisais part de mon choix :

- « Le tout premier sujet portera sur les rapports entre littérature classique et musique.

J'espère que le sujet vous intéressera et même vous inspirera. »

J'arborais mon plus grand sourire, fière de cette victoire intérieure. Certains semblaient déstabilisés comme Mike qui fouillait dans ses notes et son manuel, d'autres paraissaient content du sujet.

- « Les places sont cependant limitées à une vingtaine pour pouvoir travailler au mieux. Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas réserver de place si le sujet ne vous intéresse pas. »

Le reste de la première heure et demi de cours se déroula tranquillement, de façon presque routinière.

J'accordais une pause de quelques minutes à tout le monde vers 9h30, et me plongeais pendant ce temps dans mes notes pour mercredi. Des tonnes d'idées me venaient en tête, je devais en toucher un mot à Angela dès ce midi, elle me serait d'une grande aide, elle était toujours d'un enthousiasme sans pareil face à l'innovation.

La pause terminée, j'enchaînais sur les ouvrages que mes étudiants devaient avoir lus, en précisant bien que les films ne comptaient pas, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Enfin je fis remplir une feuille à chacun avec leurs goûts littéraires, leurs œuvres fétiches ainsi que celles qu'ils aiment moins, et également ce qu'ils attendaient de mon cours.

A 11h je déclarais le cours terminé, et proposais de prendre les pré-inscriptions pour le séminaire, en même temps que chacun venait me rendre son petit texte.

Mike et quelques élèves du premier rang virent dans les derniers.

- " Mademoiselle, je … nous …"

" - Oui Mike ? mais encore ? "

- " Mademoiselle, il me semble que le sujet que vous nous avez donné ne correspond pas au programme … je heuuu"

… J'en étais sure, il y aurait des élèves qui n'aimeraient pas le changement. Je m'en mordrais certainement les doigts mais j'avais décidé… c'est alors qu'une voix légèrement familière s'éleva de derrière le rang que formait Mike et ses compagnons, je ne sus pas de suite à qui elle appartenait …

- " Mike Newton, ne dis pas que le sujet ne t'intéresse pas ???"

Tous se retournèrent et je pus voir Jasper, il arborait un petit sourire, satisfait de son effet.

- " Heuuu … heuu, si le sujet … hum …"

- " Pour une fois que nous avons la chance d'envisager la littérature d'une façon nouvelle, ne vient pas gâcher cela !"

Je toussotais, amusée de scène. Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule, le voisin de Jasper l'était également.

- " En effet, ce séminaire n'est pas obligatoire, si cela ne vous intéresse pas Mike, ne vous inscrivez pas, lui dis-je."

Mike et sa troupe tournèrent les talons, je restais face à Jasper et son ami. Ce dernier s'avança pour me donner sa feuille et pris la parole.

- " Mademoiselle Swan, je vous prie de me pardonner, je suis nouveau et ne me suis même pas présenté à vous tout à l'heure_. _Edward, Edward Cullen_._ "

_Humm…Edward, c'était donc son prénom… _

_Bella c'est ton étudiant ! ENFIN !!! ARRETE CA DE SUITE !!!_

- " Enchantée Edward, j'espère que mon cours vous plaira. "

- " Nous désirons nous inscrire pour mercredi, nous sommes tous les deux très intéressés."

- " Eh bien voilà, considérez que c'est fait !"

- " Merci, intervint Jasper, merci Mademoiselle. "

- " Merci à vous et à mercredi."

Je leur offris mon plus beau sourire, cette année allait être intéressante, beaucoup plus que je n'aurai pu le penser à mon réveil.

Je pris en main sa feuille, je n'avais pas rêvé son nom : _Edward _; son écriture était parfaite, juste, régulière, tracée à la plume à ce que je pouvais voir.

Je me perdais dans mes pensées à la lecture de ses auteurs favoris, tout aussi éclectiques que passionnants : William Blake, Jane Austen, Arthur Rimbaud, Emile Zola …

- "BELLA !"

Arrachée à ma rêverie par Angéla, elle dévalait quatre à quatre les marches de la salle en ma direction. Je rangeais vite fait les feuilles de mes étudiants dans mon sac.

Bella, les projets ont changé pour ce midi, me dit-elle essoufflée, on va manger à la cafete avec quelques prof.

Je la regardais sceptique, j'aimais nos petits repas tranquilles à papoter livres.

Hum, je ne suis pas sure, j'ai beaucoup de travail, surtout avec mes séminaires à préparer…

Allé ne fait pas ta timide vient manger avec moi.

Elle était tellement joyeuse, que je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son plaisir et acceptais l'invitation. Ils étaient quatre à nous attendre à la sortie de l'amphi, quatre hommes et une femme.

Angela me les présenta comme : Jessica, Emmett, Ben, Eric et Tyler.

Ils étaient tous nouveaux dans l'établissement. Jessica était la nouvelle secrétaire du doyen, Emmett, le nouvel entraîneur de l'équipe de foot, Eric et Tyler des chargés de cours en philo et Ben le nouveau professeur de math.

Les présentations faites, nous nous dirigions vers la cafeteria, parlant de tout et de rien, d'où chacun venait, de leurs formations.

Les étudiants étaient déjà tous installés, il ne restait que peu de places.

J'aperçu pas mal d'élèves que j'avais eu ce matin, et comme il y a quelques heures mon regard s'arrêta sur Jasper et Edward, enfin … pour l'avouer, sur Edward.

Ils étaient tous deux en charmante compagnie d'une petite brunette au sourire magnifique tout aussi gracieuse qu'Edward.

Ils étaient tous les trois en grande discussion, très proches les uns des autres. La petite brune posait ses lèvres sur la joue d'Edward tout en passant sa main dans la crinière du jeune homme.

Elle était d'une beauté féerique, captivante ; ses gestes étaient hypnotisants, légers, séduisants.

Je m'en voulais de les observer de la sorte, mais ne savais détacher mon regard de leur tablée. Elle était si belle, comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec une telle créature …

_BELLA !!! Calme toi, pourquoi tu penses ça d'ailleurs… tu es bien seule !_

Je ne sus pourquoi, je détournais le regard avec une profonde envie de quitter le restaurant, de m'isoler, je me sentais mal, oppressée par le bruit, les gens.

Je soufflais à l'oreille d'Angéla, que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes que je les rejoindrais d'ici quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle acquiesce j'étais déjà sortie à grandes enjambées.

De toutes façons, son attention était complètement accaparée par ce Ben …

Dehors … j'avais besoin …

D'air… de l'air…

Assise sur les marches du bâtiment, je me concentrais sur ma respiration sans toutefois comprendre le malaise que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt.

_inspire… expire…. inspire… expire…_

A ce moment j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, « est-ce que ça va ? »

Je sursautais, Emmett était encore plus imposant maintenant que je le voyais seul, mais sa façon de me demander si j'allais bien était tellement gentille. On aurait dit une sorte de colosse brun aux allures d'ours, ou plutôt de nounours vu le ton qu'il utilisait pour me parler.

- " Oui, lui dis-je d'une petite voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, je me suis juste sentie un peu mal tout à l'heure. "

- " J'ai pour mission de te ramener à table…" me dit-il embêté,

- " On y va alors."

Je me levais, encore un peu bizarre, oserais-je dire nauséeuse.

Je me permis de le détailler, une vraie force de la nature, un mythe : grand, musclé, ténébreux, et d'une gentillesse sans pareil. Son visage arborait un magnifique sourire, ses yeux exprimaient gentillesse et compréhension.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, c'est bête je sais, mais il incarnait le grand frère que j'avais toujours voulu avoir, tellement parfait.

Je m'abandonnais à le suivre.

En tout et pour tout, je ne pris qu'une limonade et rejoignis la tablée.

Il ne restait qu'une place entre Eric et Tyler, ce qui ne m'enchantait guerre. Entre leurs blagues douteuses, vaines tentatives de drague, je suppose, et les monologues de Jessica, je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément. Même Angéla était en pleine discussion avec Ben. Seul Emmett me regardait d'un air désolé.

- " Isabella ", dit Eric.

Je le corrigeais d'un air contrarié « Bella ».

- " Bella, tu ne prends que ça ?" rectifia t'il.

- " C'est que je ne me sens pas très bien."

- " Ça te dirais de te rattraper ce soir ?"

Tout le monde lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- " Hé bien oui, je peux t'inviter au restaurant ce soir, si tu es libre. "

- " Tu sais Eric, j'ai pas mal de travail de prépar…"

- " Heu Eric, Bella et moi devons bosser ce soir, m'interrompit Angéla, un autre soir peut-être. "

Je ne pouvais qu'en remercier Angéla, je n'aimais pas envoyer balader les hommes, mais je ne voulais pas sortir, du moins pas avec cet Eric. Soulagée de son intervention, je la remerciais d'un regard.

- " Je suis libre ce soir, intervint Jessica, si ça te dit. "

- " Ça roule ma belle ! " conclu t il.

Angela insista pour offrir les cafés, je dus me résoudre à boire également un thé.

Je portais la tasse à ma bouche quand Emmett nous fit tous sursauter…

- " HEY !!! MAIS C'EST MON FRERE CA !!!! "

*****

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce tout premier chapitre, qui somme toute est une sorte d'introduction des personnages.**

**Avez-vous aimé ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas trop ?**

**Sur ce je file m'occuper du chapitre suivant !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Alice

**Coucou à toutes (tous?), voilà je suis très touchée de vos reviews et également des ajouts en alerte !!!**

**Ca fait rudement plaisir.**

**J'ai tardé à poster le 2eme chapitre et m'en excuse, j'ai un tantinet « honte » de la banalité de mon histoire… m'enfin voilà !!!**

**Encore un chapitre d'introduction de personnages … entré en scéne d' … vous le verrez bien.**

*****

_Angela insista pour offrir les cafés, je dus me résoudre à boire également un thé._

_Je portais la tasse à ma bouche quand Emmett nous fit tous sursauter…_

_HEY !!! MAIS C'EST MON FRERE CA !!!!_

Je sentis le liquide me brûler la main, la bouche … chemisier, tailleur, tout était brûlant … idiote de maladroite, j'avais renversé mon thé. La cafeteria s'était un peu vidée, mais toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers nous. Je ne sais si cette attention était due aux hurlements d'Emmett ou à ma maladresse mais je sentais la confusion et la gène monter en moi, mes pommettes devaient déjà avoir pris une teinte rosée.

Emmett répéta en hurlant…

« - HEY !!! MAIS C'EST MON FRERE CA !!!! FRERO VIENT LA !!! HEY SOEURETTE !!! DANS MES BRAS !!! »

A peine le temps de comprendre, qu'Edward se tournait vers nous, mes joues s'empourpraient de rouge, je sentis mon poignet tiré et ne pu que suivre totalement hébétée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. J'aurais pu passer des heures à le regarder mais …

« - Viens ! » m'ordonna presque Angéla. Elle m'entraîna vers les lavabos, me libérant de ces vêtements humides et brulants, je ne protestais même pas, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements dans les toilettes de la cafeteria de l'université.

« Bella, ça va ?

- ….

- Bella ? s'énerva t'elle

- Heu oui je crois…

- En tout cas ton tailleur lui ne va pas … dit-elle un mince sourire désolé aux lèvres. En plus nettoyage à sec, pfff… bon… il n'est pas fichu mais il doit être lavé d'urgence !!!

ISABELLA ! me voilà », retentit une voix cristalline.

La petite brunette qui était attablée avec Jasper et Edward tout à l'heure fit irruption dans les toilettes, elle était entrée telle une tornade, ce qui contrastait avec son allure dansante, telle une petite fée, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

« Mon grand petit frère m'a dit que je vous trouverais là, et que vous auriez besoin de moi. »

Sa voix était harmonieuse, riante et enjouée me faisant presque oublier que j'étais à demi nue.

Presque nue…

Je remontais en vitesse ma jupe, je constatais d'ailleurs qu'elle était très peu tachée.

_Heu … frère… besoin … toi ?_

Je ne pus articuler que ces quelques mots. Enfin Bella ! _verbe – sujet – complément_

Tout m'intimidais, d'abord je ne connaissais pas cette jeune femme et j'étais en soutien-gorge devant elle, ensuite elle était très jolie, petite mais divinement gracieuse, et enfin elle était attablée avec Jasper et Edward. Je ne sais pas lequel de ces points me gênait le plus, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

" - Hé bien oui, rit-elle, je suis Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Emmett."

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle hurla littéralement

"- PAUVRE PETIT CHEMISIER, PAUVRE CHERI…, Emm avait raison … tu ne peux sûrement pas remettre ça … bon je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Surtout ne bouge pas, je reviens dans 5 minutes. »

Elle sortit comme une tornade, je regardais Angéla d'un air aussi ahuri qu'elle. Apparemment elle ne comprenait pas plus que moi.

Alice Cullen, quel drôle de numéro… et c'était la sœur d'Emmett, ce nom me disait quelque chose… je dirais en plus ...

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Angéla et moi étions toujours aussi ahuries…

" -Bella ? Angéla ?"

La voix grave d'Emmett retentis à nouveau.

"- Alice est passée vous voir ?

- Euh oui merci, une véritable tornade ta soeurette, lui dis-je, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Oui et toi une calamité ambulante on dirait, s'esclaffa t'il.

Je ronchonnais dans mon coin quand …

"- Poussez vous les fréros, c'est une affaire de filles ! Voilà, me lança Alice, ouvrant un sac remplis de vêtements, on devrait trouver ton bonheur là dedans."

Elle déballait des jupes, des chemisiers, et même quelques robes. En lançant que ce devait être de ma taille, cette jeune femme m'avait aperçu moins d'une minute et pensais connaître ma taille…

Aussi j'avais du mal comprendre, elle avait dit « les fréros » … Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ça, elle me tendait une robe noire.

"- Enfile ça et montres moi.

- Heu Alice, je ne sais pas si … en plus ma jupe est à peine tachée, vous n'auriez jamais du.

- Teuteuteut, pas de discussion, mademoiselle Isabella, et pas de vouvoiement non plus !"

Son ton ne laissait aucune ouverture à la discussion, aussi j'obéissais, comme une enfant face à sa mère, simplement en la corrigeant.

"- Alice, tu peux m'appeler Bella.

- Bella ! Va enfiler cette robe !"

Je m'exécutais, effectivement elle était de ma taille, mais j'étais mal à l'aise… Angéla en me voyant sembla étonnée.

"- Mais tu es …

- Superbe ! compléta Alice, qui en quelques minutes avait transformé les lavabos en cabine d'essayage.

- C'est un peu trop ... trop… pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

- D'accord très bien ", elle me tendit un ensemble violine composé d'une jupe évasée coupée juste au dessus du genou et d'un haut à petites manches et encolure bateau. En me découvrant dans la glace, je ne pus retenir mon étonnement ; c'était bien moi, mais un autre moi embellie par cette tenue sublime.

"- Alice … je déglutis… Alice, c'est …

- Oui ? me souriait-elle, heureuse de son effet.

- Magnifique, compléta Angéla.

- Eh bien voilà, dommage que je ne puisse pas te prêter les chaussures assorties", rigola Alice.

Je la regardais complètement abasourdie.

"- Je ne sais comment tu as fait Alice, ni quel est ton secret, mais merci.

J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, mais cela n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Cette petite fée m'avait transformée.

C'est elle qui me serra doucement contre elle.

" - Je suis sure que nous allons être amies, répliqua t'elle, mes créations te vont comme un gant en plus !

- Cet ensemble est tout simplement génial, mais … mais …tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a fait ? Angéla et moi nous regardions étonnées.

- Bah oui ! je suis styliste, je ne te lavais pas dit ?

- Je ne sais comment te remercier, c'est vraiment trop gentil, ça me gène.

Et voilà que le sang me remontait encore aux joues.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, on trouvera bien un moyen – elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir - pour l'instant, j'ai bien mon idée…"

Nous la regardions d'un air interrogateur.

"- Oui tu vas sortir d'ici et montrer ma création aux garçons ! ça te changera de ton tailleur de secrétaire quarantenaire !

Je la regardais offusquée, c'était tout ce que j'avais en dehors de mes jean's.

_Pitié tout mais pas ça… pas devant les mecs._

Elle me fixait d'une moue ravageuse de petite fille, et ma simili colère s'évanoui comme elle était venue.

Ok, fut tout ce que je pus articuler.

Alice sortit la première, comme s'il allait s'agir d'un défilé. Je ne sais pourquoi mon estomac se noua, mes jambes me tenaient à peine. Je sentis la main d'Angéla serrer la mienne, et de son autre main elle passa ses doigts sur mon front. Elle chuchota « elle est très gentille et tu es magnifique, vas y ».

Je pris ma respiration et sorti timidement des toilettes, mon regard se fixant sur celui d'Alice, qui arborait un sourire radieux.

Seul Emmett était là, serrant sa sœur par la taille, posant ses lèvres sur son crâne.

"- Je ne sais comment vous remercier tous les deux.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Bella."

Elle serra ma main et posa un bisou sur ma joue, en disant qu'on se verrait bientôt et s'éclipsa.

Angela et Emmett me fixaient un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"- Ta sœur est adorable mais serait-elle ange et démon à la fois Emmett ?"

Il partit dans un rire à faire trembler les murs, sa bonne humeur était même contagieuse.

"- En tout cas, Bella, elle t'a transformée en « jolie créature », et il se remit à rire.

- Si tu le dis, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller bosser !

- Oups, dit Angéla, moi, heu… nous aussi…"

C'est ainsi que nous filions de la cafeteria, dépassant en chemin Jessica, Tyler et Eric, qui lâchèrent un petit soupir à notre passage.

Emmett nous quitta à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, promettant de nous revoir bientôt.

J'expliquais alors à mon amie ce que j'avais décidé à propos de mes séminaires. Elle parut enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle énumérait déjà la liste de livres qu'elle allait me trouver, de mémoires également qui touchaient au sujet, elle les annoterait… mais d'un coup :

"- Tu te mets beaucoup de choses à dos Bella, tu dois te ménager, même si je sais que ça te tiens à cœur.

- Tu n'es plus la seule dans l'équation… j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait pensé cette dernière phrase tout haut. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de sombrer dans mes pensées maussades, ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Angéla, je tiens le coup, tu sais très bien que la seule façon de m'extérioriser passe par là. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de pouvoir compter sur ton soutien.

- Tu sais très bien que tu l'as, son sourire revenait déjà, du coup mieux vaut nous mettre au boulot !

- Je préfère ce ton !"

***

Malgré ma réticence à m'installer au rez de chaussée, au milieu de tout le monde, j'étalais mon barda : ce serait plus pratique pour sélectionner les livres.

Ma table était recouverte d'ouvrages divers : romans, comédies, nouvelles, recueils… magazines…

A présent, je prenais d'assaut les bureaux voisins.

Je jetais frénétiquement des notes de ci de là sur mon carnet, récoltant à la volée les références que me citait Angéla.

Je ne savais ou donner de la tête mais j'aimais ça, j'adorais ça ; toutes ces idées qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, s'organisaient, se mettaient en place. Depuis quelques mois, je me sentais moi -même.

« Ca y est !!! J'ai mon lien ! » … oups … j'avais pratiquement crié.

En balayant la pièce du regard, je me rendais compte que j'étais quasiment seule, j'avais apparemment fait fuir les quelques étudiants qui m'entouraient lors de mon arrivée.

« La poésie … la musique … Poésie… Musique … poésie…. musique… poésie-musique…

Je griffonnais de-ci de-là des citations, parties de poèmes : Platon, Verlaine, Rimbaud…

C'est lors de ces instants que je me sentais vraiment dans mon élément, vivante.

Frénésie, passion, folie même, étaient les mots pour qualifier mon attitude en ce moment précis.

Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps, lorsqu'un rugissement me sorti de transe.

"- NOM D'UN FOOTBALLEUR EN TALONS AIGUILLES !!! Emmett se tenait face à moi, On dirait Alice le jour des soldes chez Bloomingdale's… !"

Je le regardais avec embarras, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du nombre d'ouvrages qui m'entouraient, aucune parcelle de table n'était visible, plusieures épaisseurs de livres ouverts s'entassaient autour de moi.

Angéla lança en pouffant de rire :

"- Bella pourrait passer sa vie parmi les livres ! Elle sera surement réincarnée en rat de bibliothèque !"

Je levais les yeux au ciel, qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois, mais ne pouvais cacher mon sourire.

"- Trêve de plaisanteries, Alice m'envoie vous chercher, comme elle n'a pas vos numéros de portable. On va boire un verre en famille et elle a insisté pour que vous soyez là.

- Je suis éreintée de mes recherches et ne voudrais pas être de trop, si vous êtes en famille, puis j'ai tout ça à ranger…"

Ils ne me laissèrent pas terminer.

"- Te défiles pas Bella, c'est juste un verre, et puis … Alice est Alice, alors on ne proteste pas !

- C'est décidé, répliqua Angéla en attrapant son sac et ses clés, il est de toute façon l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque ; je rangerais tout ça demain à la première heure.

J'eu à peine le temps de récupérer mon carnet.

Je me retrouvais ainsi enrôlée de force, au bar situé juste à coté de l'école de stylisme où Alice enseignait.

*****

**La suite hé bien ce sera la surprise ;)**

**Bisous**

**Krysss**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ma fille, ma vie

Bonjour à Toutes & à Tous (si jamais il y en a !).

Un grand … que dis-je, énorme merci à Chartelle qui m'a apporté une aide précieuse, et des conseils très formateurs. Merci … merci … merci !

Merci aussi pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de lire vos commentaires / questionnements.

Je répond un peu en vrac à vos questions : Bella va fêter ses 24 ans prochainement. Je suis consciente, c'est jeune pour être professeur, mais elle n'en porte pas encore le titre. Le fait qu'elle occupe cette place est dû à un événement particulier. Je ne saurais vous en dévoiler plus sans gâcher le suspense.

Par contre pour l'âge d'Edward et de Jasper … mystère… la réponse sera d'ici quelques chapitres !

Je peux juste vous préciser qu'ils sont plus jeunes que Bella.

Ça fait beaucoup d'interrogations, mais tout sera révélé bientôt, par petite touches.

Aussi, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour la lisibilité des chapitres précédents. J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter au traitement de texte du site, surtout pour détacher les dialogues.

Je vais corriger tout ça.

Bises à toutes / tous et bonne lecture

*****

**CHAPITRE 3 : Ma fille, ma vie**

-_ « C'est décidé » Répliqua Angéla en attrapant son sac et ses clés, « il est de toute façon l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque, je rangerai tout ça demain à la première heure. »_

_J'eu à peine le temps de récupérer mon carnet avant de me faire mettre dehors par mon amie qui ne cachait même pas son impatience._

_Je me retrouvais ainsi enrôlée de force, au bar situé juste à coté de l'école de stylisme où Alice enseignait._

Emmett nous avait décrit le bar comme étant un pub. La devanture verte aux écritures dorées lui donnait effectivement des allures de pub irlandais.

Juste avant d'entrer, Angéla nous faussa compagnie suite à l'appel d'un « ami » comme elle disait. Je la maudissais intérieurement de me laisser ainsi, seule. Après tout elle avait lourdement insisté pour que je l'accompagne. Même si je devinais bien que son coup de fil venait du fameux Ben. Celui que nous avions rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'excusa avec un petit clin d'œil à mon égard, ce qui confirma mes soupçons, et s'éclipsa.

Emmett et moi nous retrouvions tous les deux. Il inclinait la tête d'un petit air désolé.

Bizarrement, je me sentais à l'aise en présence de cette force de la nature. Et puis après tout, cette sortie n'était pas si terrible que ça !

Nous allions voir Alice. Juste Alice, qui m'avait vue en sous-vêtements quelques heures auparavant, je ne voyais donc aucune raison d'être inquiète.

Il m'ouvrit la porte du pub. Je pénétrais à peine dans le sas qu'Alice me sautait littéralement dessus. L'image d'un lutin monté sur ressorts s'imposait à moi, me tirant un sourire amusé. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait mais elle sautait sur place en battant des mains… on aurait même dit un lutin à ressorts doublé d'une petite fille surexcitée.

- « Je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella ! Je vous attendais ! » Elle cherchait du regard derrière moi. « Angéla n'est pas avec vous ? ».

- « Elle a eu un coup de fil, et a dû partir… » Je ne m'étendais pas sur le sujet. Je lui en voulais un peu malgré tout.

- « Bon de toute façon, c'est toi que je voulais voir ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une étrange façon. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête…

- « Hum hummm !!! » Emmett se raclait la gorge, nous étions encore dans le sas. « Si nous allions nous asseoir les pipelettes ! ».

Alice m'embarqua, bras dessous - bras dessous jusqu'à sa table. Je pris place, elle ne me demanda pas mon avis et apporta trois bières à table en annonçant « Voilà, en attendant le fréro ! » Lançant un clin d'œil à Emmett.

A ce stade, je ne me posais plus de questions. Il y en avait à vrai dire trop…

Alice entama par un « Bon ! » un peu trop formel à mon goût.

- « Hihi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore imaginé, Alice » l'interrompit Emmett.

Alice, qui d'habitude était toujours souriante, arborait un petit froncement de sourcils, accompagné d'un air un tantinet grave. L'expression d'Emmett n'était pas plus rassurante. Enfin si mais, j'avais plutôt l'impression que cette histoire allait se retourner contre moi. Il riait silencieusement, nous regardant chacune notre tour.

- « Bon voilà, Bella, tu as du remarquer que mes créations te vont à ravir. Comme un gant… »

Elle commençait en me flattant dans le sens du poil … J'étais méfiante.

- « Heu oui, c'est vrai, je me sens bien dans cet ensemble ».

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

- « D'ailleurs, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce prêt ».

- « Tutuutututt, l'ensemble que tu portes est tien ! Et pas de discussion ! D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup de choses qui t'iraient à merveille… »

Elle semblait tout à coup songeuse.

- « Tu parlais de me remercier… He bien si tu acceptes, j'aimerais que tu sois mon « modèle » vivant ».

Elle me regardait avec son air de petite fille, les yeux levés vers moi, les mains jointes, comme si elle priait pour que j'accepte.

Emmett restait à observer la scène… il était partagé entre l'amusement et la compassion.

Je ne savais que répondre, ni en quoi impliquerait mon accord. D'un coté, Alice était adorable, mais je n'aimais pas jouer les poupées.

- « Alice … je …heu… te suis reconnaissante… mais je ne sais pas si … ». Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'elle me sauta dans les bras.

- « Viiiiiii….Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux !!! » Elle s'était remise à taper ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre. Je notais qu'elle le faisait très souvent …

- « Alice … mais … » J'avais beau me débattre, rien n'y faisait …

- « Tu verras ça va être génial, nous allons devenir de super amies ! ».

Sa joie ne pouvait que me faire sourire. Elle était si enjouée, tellement pleine de vie et d'entrain. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir jongler entre toutes mes obligations, ou activités, nommez ça comme vous voulez ; mais je me voyais mal refuser une chose qui faisait tellement plaisir à ma « nouvelle amie ».

Alice insista pour que nous échangions nos numéros de téléphones portables, ainsi que nos adresses.

J'en apprenais un peu plus sur elle et sur Emmett.

Alice était professeur de stylisme, et créait dans l'espoir d'être découverte par une grande maison de couture. De ce qu'elle m'expliquait, son plus grand projet était de pouvoir faire accéder chaque femme à la mode … et elle enseignait dans cet esprit.

- « Voilà, plus de mannequins squelettiques et mal fichus, juste des jolies femmes, des créations uniques et surtout abordables … »

Alice s'emportait, elle avait l'air sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle parlait couture. J'étais bouche bée face à sa passion qui la sublimait.

Quant à Emmett, il était bien sûr l'entraîneur de l'équipe de foot de l'université… mais avait été joueur par le passé, en lisant entre les lignes, joueur « pro ». Apparemment, il ne tenait pas à aborder ce sujet.

Ils vivaient tous les deux de leur passion, ils rayonnaient.

A ce moment, tout se passa très vite.

Emmett se levait en criant sa phrase fétiche « HEY, FRERO… ! »

Je vis Edward faire son entrée dans le pub….

Ça ne pouvait être lui ! Edward leur frère ? Impossible… A ce moment, Alice sauta de sa chaise, comme un diable de sa boite, pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Edward.

Je restais assise, complètement remuée, oui c'était le mot, remuée, comme si ma mer intérieure était prise d'une soudaine tempête. Je ne me sentais pas mal, ni bien, à vrai dire j'étais bizarre. Certaines vagues amenaient le soulagement :

Son frère ! C'est donc son frère …… la proximité dont ils faisaient preuve tout à l'heure n'était que fraternelle.

Cette vague repartait bien vite laissant place au ressac qui donnait des idées telles que :

BELLA, c'est ton étudiant… et tu n'as pas besoin de ça en ce moment !!!

Et puis la vague revenait recouvrant ma raison :

Son frère … la beauté est donc un trait familial. Son frère… son frère… juste son frère….

En quelques secondes, tout chavirait…

Edward, toujours dans les petits bras de son lutin de sœur, me fixait. Le sang me montait aux joues. Je baissais les yeux. Je devais m'interdir de penser de la sorte… je n'en avais pas le droit de toute façon. C'était immoral …

Au moment où Edward arrivait à notre table, mon portable sonnait. Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et :

_- « Bonsoir chérie, tu rentres quand ? »_

- « Bonsoir Maman ! »

_- « La petite te réclame… »_

Je percevais la petite voix de Carlie derrière celle de Renée.

_- « Moman ! Moman ! » Elle avait l'air passablement énervée._

- « Il y a un problème Maman ? »

- « Carlie refuse d'aller se coucher, elle est surexcitée, et sait que demain tu ne donnes pas de cours ... »

- « Humm d'accord … je viens la chercher. A de suite Maman. »

A ce moment là Carlie lui tira le combiné pour me faire un énorme bisou.

- « Mouahhh !!! Ne t'aime moman ! »

- « Je t'aime ma puce. J'arrive. »

- « Non, je t'attends chez toi, Bella, le temps que tu rentres, Carlie sera en pyjama ».

Renée m'évitait 15 minutes de route supplémentaires, te je l'en remerciais.

Sur ce, je raccrochais face à trois regards étonnés.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas leur expliquer, et d'ailleurs je n'en avais pas le temps.

En m'adressant à la tablée :

- « Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois y aller. »

- « Tu es sure de ne pas pouvoir rester ? » Interrogea Alice avec son regard de petite fille triste. « Je voulais te présenter Edward, notre petit frère ».

En disant ça, la petite fée passa sa main dans la crinière d'Edward, dérangeant encore un plus ses cheveux déjà merveilleusement ébouriffés.

Ce dernier grimaçait …

- « Alice, je suis plus jeune que toi d'à peine une poignée de secondes » ronchonna-t-il.

- « Arrête de te plaindre, Eddy, voici Bella … »

Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

- « Alice… Je connais Miss Swan c'est mon professeur de littérature… et puis arrête de m'appeler « Eddy» ! »

L'expression d'Edward était étrange, il me fixait, je ne savais pour quelle raison. Curiosité ? Interrogation ? Je coupais cours à ma réflexion… Je devais retrouver mon bébé.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller, je suis attendue. »

- « Han han, par un Don Juan ? »

Alice n'abandonnait donc jamais ? Elle disait ça avec un clin d'œil.

- « Heu non », je rougissais légèrement. « Par mes parents ».

- « Rhoo « ma puce » c'était pour ta maman alors » Commentait Emmett.

Je soupirais intérieurement, je commençais à comprendre que celui là était toujours prêt à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il n'eut pas le temps d'afficher son sourire moqueur qu'Alice lui flanquait une petite tape sur le crâne.

Bien fait !

- « Alice, on se voit demain ? ».

- « Avec plaisir ma chérie ! ».

En un dixième de seconde, elle se jetait à mon coup pour m'embrasser, me chuchotant à l'oreille « j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave ».

Je me perdais dans ma réflexion, Alice dans mes bras, elle était tellement gentille et bienveillante, je décidais de lui faire confiance « c'est ma fille que je vais rejoindre, elle me réclame ». Je sentis juste un petit mouvement de tête contre la mienne, elle aquiesçait. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait mot à personne, et encore un bisou qu'elle plaquait sur ma joue en accentuant la pression de ses bras.

J'avais bêtement appréhendé sa réaction… et bizarrement je respirais mieux, d'un coup, ma poitrine était soulagée d'un poids, je l'avais dit à une amie… et, elle…. elle ne m'avait posé aucune question, pas un seul regard de reproche. Bien sûr, j'étais jeune et j'avais une fille … j'avais peur d'être jugée… tout était plus compliqué que cela… mais Alice ne me posait aucune question, pas même de ses yeux.

Je sentais le trouble monter en moi, alors que la petite fée, que je n'avais rencontrée que ce midi même, me serrait toujours dans ses bras. Une larme passa tout de même mes barrières et roula sur ma joue… me brûlant autant qu'elle me soulageait.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Les yeux en feu, je saluais Emmett et Edward d'un petit mouvement de tête. J'arrivais à peine à murmurer quelques mots, ma gorge brûlait… j'étais prête à partir en sanglots… mais pas devant eux …

- « A demain Alice … »

- « Je passe chez toi, j'ai des essayages à faire » répliqua-t-elle, tout sourire, en serrant ma main. Elle avait saisi mon trouble, sa joie apaisait ma peine, son sourire était comme un arc-en ciel après la pluie de ma peine …

Sur ce, Edward me salua.

- « A mercredi, Miss Swan ».

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, je hochais la tête, un sourire forcé sur la bouche et sortais du pub.

Je fis quelques pas, et là, je sentis les larmes couler sur mon visage, je ne pouvais plus les retenir. Elles roulaient, s'évadaient contre ma volonté… ce petit moment de solitude ne me valait rien de bon, mais j'avais accumulé et encaissé tellement, que je n'avais plus la force de retenir le barrage de mes pleurs.

Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me disait « Ne te laisse pas abattre, Carlie t'attend, pleine d'amour, d'amour pour toi… elle te réclame et je te l'ai confiée… tu dois prendre soin d'elle et de toi »…

Cette voix je la connaissais, mais elle faisait trop mal… je retenais juste les mots… pas cette voix… pas lui… les larmes redoublaient alors que j'atteignais ma voiture.

Juste mue par cette envie de trouver le réconfort, je me glissais derrière le volant, ouvrait la boite à gant et prenait un cigare … je l'allumais et là cette odeur me fit oublier ma peine… Je fermais les yeux… et j'étais entourée d'une atmosphère familière, j'inspirais cette fragrance salvatrice.

Je ne fumais pas, mais laissais le cigare se consumer, juste pour avoir cette odeur, ce réconfort qui m'entourait… il m'entourait de sa présence…

J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes, savourant cet instant. Depuis bien longtemps et pour la première fois, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était temps de rentrer, j'étais attendue, et pas question de déroger à mes promesses, aux promesses que j'avais faites.

Arrivée à la maison, Renée m'attendait avec Carlie.

Ma fille se rua dans mes bras, calant son visage dans mon cou. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait sûrement pleuré…

- « Moman, j'ai eu peur que tu reviennes po ! »

- « Je ne te laisserais jamais ma chérie, jamais… je t'aime. »

- « Ne t'aime Moman ». Son souffle se fit plus régulier.

Renée compris, et nous laissa seules. Je la remerciais tout de même pour son soutien.

Carlie était endormie dans mes bras… Elle avait mangé, avait pris son bain, elle ne voulait que moi, d'après ce que Renée avait dit.

Je voulais l'allonger dans son lit, mais au moment où je la couchais, elle resserra son étreinte autour de mon cou… murmurant « Me laisse pas !!! Ne veut pas !!! Me laisse pas !!! » A la limite des sanglots.

Je la gardais alors contre moi, elle ne devait pas souffrir, pas comme moi, je la ménagerai tant que je le pouvais ; je me changeais tant bien que mal. Et à vrai dire j'étais exténuée de ma journée.

Je pris une grande tasse de thé et me dirigeait vers ma chambre… la messagerie de mon portable sonnait, j'avais un message. Je savais d'avance de qui il venait… ALICE !

« J'espère que tu es bien rentrée, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. A. »

Je lui ai juste répondu :

« Merci, ça va bien, suis bien rentrée, à demain. B »

Je m'allongeais, dans ce grand lit qui était le mien, en songeant qu'heureusement j'avais Carlie. Apparemment, être blottie contre moi, allongée, l'avait calmée, elle respirait paisiblement, ses petites menottes agrippées à mon t-shirt, elle s'était endormie.

Il n'était que 20H30, je piochais un livre au hasard de la pile à coté du lit, un recueil de poèmes, « Les fleurs du mal » tombaient sous ma main, je m'en gavais jusqu'à m'endormir, les bras autour de Carlie.

Pourtant c'était son livre à lui… il avait écrit son nom sur la page de garde…

_Non pas de ça, Bella… reprend toi !!!_

Carlie sentait si bon, lui ressemblait tellement … ce livre était le sien… le siennnnn… je sombrais lentement… ma fille blottie contre moi, ou était-ce l'inverse… blottie contre elle… elle était à ce moment mon réconfort, ma vie, ma raison d'être … je l'aimais plus que ma vie. Ma Carlie…

*****

Une fin paisible mais pleine de questions …

Chapitre prochain, l'ouragan Alice en action !


	5. Chapter 4 : Extrait

Bonjour à Toutes & à Tous (si jamais il y en a !)

Merci pour vos reviews. Elle me font chaud au cœur et me donnent le courage d'écrire la suite, certaines me donnent des pistes, des idées auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé.

Un grand merci à Chartelle, pour sa « publicité ». C'est très gentil de ta part, d'aider à faire connaître ma fiction.

Je répond un peu en vrac (encore une fois) car les questions qui reviennent sont toujours à peu près les mêmes.

Petite aparté pour Fleur50, même si ton Boubou t'a quitté, il est à jamais vivant dans ton cœur.

Alice et Edward sont bien jumeaux. Elle est effectivement prof et lui étudiant. Le pourquoi est à venir dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Le père de Carlie n'est pas Jacob ; ce chapitre contient une partie de la réponse.

Trêve de blabla !

Bises à tous / toutes et bonne lecture

*****

**CHAPITRE 4 : **

Elle sentait si bon, lui ressemblait tellement … ce livre était le sien… le siennnnn… je sombrais lentement… ma fille blottie contre moi, ou était-ce l'inverse… blottie contre elle… elle était à ce moment mon réconfort, ma vie, ma raison d'être … je l'aimais plus que ma vie. Ma Carlie…

…

Carlie, William et moi promenions sur la plage.

Notre fille courrait dans le sable à la recherche de « trésors », comparant ses trouvailles. Elle relâchait un coquillage pour en examiner un autre. Puis, d'un air satisfait, elle revenait vers nous, elle nous tendait ses dernières découvertes. Carlie nous avait choisi des coquilles de telline et de couteau aux reflets bleu-violet.

Will avait un bras autour de ma taille. Nous marchions pieds nus, au bord de l'eau.

Quel bonheur !

J'avais de la chance d'être entourée des deux amours de ma vie. Je ne sais pour quelle raison je pensais ça… mais nous étions une famille, et je m'en réjouissais.

Carlie s'arrêtait quelques mètres devant nous, le visage souriant. Une chose avait attiré son attention :

- « Papou ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Un l'ermite !!! ».

- « C'est un Bernard-l'ermite ma chérie ».

Will avait attrapé la petite bête et expliquait à notre fille qu'on pouvait la comparer à un escargot, qu'il avait sa maison sur son dos… Il lui faisait un cours, et elle, du haut de ses 4 ans, buvait ses paroles. Attentive, elle ne ratait pas un mot.

Peu à peu la scène changeait…ce n'était plus Will, il était différent … son visage était flou, mais je savais qu'il était différent… ce n'était plus lui…

Je voulais paniquer, mais étrangement, je me sentais toujours aussi bien.

…

Une petite main se serrait contre ma poitrine. Je me réveillais. L'horloge indiquait 5h20.


	6. Chapter 6 : Amitié

Bonjour à Toutes & à Tous (si jamais il y en a !) – Voici le chapitre en entier !

Merci pour vos reviews. Elle me font chaud au cœur et me donnent le courage d'écrire la suite, certaines me donnent des pistes, des idées auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé.

Un grand merci à Chartelle, pour sa « publicité ». C'est très gentil de ta part, d'aider à faire connaître ma fiction.

Je répond un peu en vrac (encore une fois) car les questions qui reviennent sont toujours à peu près les mêmes.

Alice et Edward sont bien jumeaux. Elle est effectivement prof et lui étudiant. Le pourquoi est à venir dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Le père de Carlie n'est pas Jacob ; ce chapitre contient une partie de la réponse et quelques petits indices, par-ci par-là.

Petite aparté pour Fleur50, même si ton Boubou t'a quitté, il est à jamais vivant dans ton cœur.

Merci de votre patience, j'ai repris le boulot, j'ai donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire.

Trêve de blabla ! Voilà le chapitre en entier !

Bises à tous / toutes et bonne lecture

*****

**CHAPITRE 4 : AMITIE.**

Elle sentait si bon, lui ressemblait tellement … ce livre était le sien… le siennnnn… je sombrais lentement… ma fille blottie contre moi, ou était-ce l'inverse… blottie contre elle… elle était à ce moment mon réconfort, ma vie, ma raison d'être … je l'aimais plus que ma vie. Ma Carlie…

…

Carlie, William et moi promenions sur la plage.

Notre fille courrait dans le sable à la recherche de « trésors », comparant ses trouvailles. Elle relâchait un coquillage pour en examiner un autre. Puis, d'un air satisfait, elle revenait vers nous, elle nous tendait ses dernières découvertes. Carlie nous avait choisi des coquilles de telline et de couteau aux reflets bleu-violet.

Will avait un bras autour de ma taille. Nous marchions pieds nus, au bord de l'eau.

Quel bonheur !

J'avais de la chance d'être entourée des deux amours de ma vie. Je ne sais pour quelle raison je pensais ça… mais nous étions une famille, et je m'en réjouissais.

Carlie s'arrêtait quelques mètres devant nous, le visage souriant. Une chose avait attiré son attention :

- « Papou ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Un l'ermite !!! ».

- « C'est un Bernard-l'ermite ma chérie ».

Will avait attrapé la petite bête et expliquait à notre fille qu'on pouvait la comparer à un escargot, qu'il avait sa maison sur son dos… Il lui faisait un cours, et elle, du haut de ses 4 ans, buvait ses paroles. Attentive, elle ne ratait pas un mot.

Peu à peu la scène changeait…ce n'était plus Will, il était différent … son visage était flou, mais je savais qu'il était différent… ce n'était plus lui…

Je voulais paniquer, mais étrangement, je me sentais toujours aussi bien.

…

Une petite main se serrait contre ma poitrine. Je me réveillais. L'horloge indiquait 5h20.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve… la plage, William…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je ne savais que penser, je décidais de mettre ceci de coté, du moins pour le moment. Je ne devais pas laisser place au trouble.

Je me concentrais sur ma fille ; elle était allongée sur moi, ses menottes serraient mon T-Shirt, son visage d'ange me souriait.

Elle était tellement belle et paisible. Son expression me réchauffait le cœur. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le mien se trouvait au creux de mes bras.

Je ne bougeais pas, je savourais ce moment, je la contemplais en songeant à ma journée étonnante de la veille.

J'avais donné mon premier cours en amphithéâtre.

J'avais décidé de l'orientation de mon enseignement.

Et j'avais fais la connaissance de nouveaux collègues, m'étais fait de nouveaux amis…

Alice, Emmett… et… Edward… des frères et sœur. Une drôle de famille… Ils semblaient chacun avoir leur passion, du moins Alice et Emmett. Je rêvassais, j'imaginais quelle pouvait être celle d'Edward…

La situation était étrange : être amie avec la famille d'un de mes étudiants… qui d'ailleurs était beau comme un dieu…

Sors toi ça une bonne fois pour toutes de la tête !!! Bella !

Carlie coupait mes réflexions :

- « Humm… Momaannnnn… Popa ». Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Je passais mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes, lui chantonnant quelques vers d'Arthur Rimbaud. Son père l'endormait de cette façon.

« Par les soirs bleus d'été, j'irai dans les sentiers,

_Picoté par les blés, fouler l'herbe menue :_

_Rêveur, j'en sentirai la fraîcheur à mes pieds._

_Je laisserai le vent baigner ma tête nue._

_Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai rien,_

_Mais l'amour infini me montera dans l'âme ;_

_Et j'irai loin, bien loin, comme un bohémien,_

_Par la Nature, heureux- comme avec une femme. » *1_

Elle était à nouveau paisible lorsque je me glissais hors du lit. J'enchaînais les gestes quotidiens : douche, thé, préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Je m'installais sur la table du salon, sortais les feuilles de renseignements que mes étudiants avaient remplies la veille. La méthode était un peu scolaire, mais je pouvais avoir un aperçu de leurs personnalités et de leurs objectifs.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention aux noms, juste l'écriture m'importait.

J'étais déconcertée : tout ce que je pouvais lire était empreint de conformisme, de résignation… et encore pire : de banalité…

Beaucoup espéraient terminer le programme en avance, et rattraper le retard accumulé l'année dernière. C'était très sérieux, et d'un coté tout à leur honneur ; mais tellement triste… le programme…

J'avais pourtant affaire à des secondes années. Où étaient leurs rêves, leur idéal ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils inscrits en littérature ?

Feuille après feuille, je désespérais. Sur la cinquantaine de textes que j'avais lu, seuls cinq ou six méritaient un intérêt.

Je comprenais ce que William avait pu éprouver…

J'allais remettre la suite à plus tard quand je m'arrêtais sur une phrase : « J'attend de votre cours qu'il m'ouvre l'esprit ».

Haa, enfin une idée qui me plait !!! Une bouffée d'air frais…

La suite confirmait mon intérêt :

« Je désire aller plus au cœur de l'écriture. J'estime que la littérature ne doit pas être considérée comme un art isolé et hermétique. Trop de monde fait cette erreur, et ne la considère pas dans son ensemble, avec ses liens. J'espère que votre cours nous ouvrira les portes de la perception. »*2

J'adorais ce petit clin d'œil à W. Blake.

Je portais mon attention sur le nom de l'auteur : Edward Cullen…

J'étais à la fois satisfaite et redoutais de lire ce nom ; satisfaite de voir qu'Edward avait un intérêt particulier pour la littérature, mais je redoutais que ce soit lui.

Ses références littéraires étaient très éclectiques, composées autant de grands classiques que de livres moins connus. Chose étonnante, il citait des livres français.

Cette année serait pleine de surprise. Le découragement que je ressentais il y a quelques minutes avait fait place à un entrain et une envie d'être à demain, premier jour de séminaire.

Un peu avant 8 heures, Alice garait un coupé Audi rouge vif devant la maison. Je l'accueillais avant qu'elle ne sonne, je ne voulais pas réveiller ma puce.

- « Croissants, petits pains, viennoiseries ! J'espère que tu as faim. » Dit-elle, brandissant un sac en papier.

- « Bonjour, Alice. C'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé. Je connais une demoiselle à qui ça va plaire ! ».

Une fraction de secondes, Alice fut pensive. Son regard s'illumina.

- « Tu veux dire que c'est vrai !?! Tu as une fille ? ».

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Elle retenait mal son excitation.

- « Où est la petite merveille ??? ». Elle inspectait chaque recoin du salon, comme si la petite allait sortir de derrière le canapé.

- « Chuuuut… Elle dort encore. Je peux t'offrir un café ou un thé, en attendant qu'elle se réveille ? ».

Alice ignorait ma proposition :

- « Et elle a quel âge ?... Elle s'appelle comment ? Comment est-elle ? Elle te ressemble ? … ».

Les questions fusaient, intarissables.

- « Alice, Alice, du calme. Tu vas la réveiller… » Lui dis-je, un doigt sur les lèvres.

Elle était bien décidée à avoir une réponse à chaque question.

- « Alors, alors… » Dit-elle à voix basse.

Son entrain m'amusait beaucoup.

- « Elle s'appelle Carlie et vient de fêter ses 5 ans. Quand au reste… ».

Alice était bouche bée… une grande première ! Je me retournais. Carlie était dans l'encadrement de porte qui séparait ma chambre du salon.

- « Moman, c'est qui la dame ? » dit-elle, regardant mon amie.

- « Carlie, ma chérie, dit bonjour à Alice ».

- « Bonjour madame Alice ».

Mon amie s'était accroupie, elle restait muette, une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux. Mon regard allait de l'une à l'autre, elles se détaillaient.

Ma fille se décida d'un coup, elle se rua sur Alice, plaquant un bisou sur sa joue et vint se réfugier dans mes bras.

Alice ce décidait enfin :

- « Bonjour Carlie, je suis une amie de ta maman. Appelle moi Alice. »

- « Et si nous mangions ces petits pains ! » proposais-je.

La petite ouvrait grand ses yeux face à mon amie qui déballait les viennoiseries sur la table. Le petit déjeuner se déroulait dans un silence quasi religieux. Carlie dévorait son petit pain dans lequel elle avait rajouté du chocolat.

- « Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Montre moi ta garde-robe. » Je notais la surexcitation d'Alice.

Ma fille la guidait jusqu'à ma chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendais un « Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! » s'élever de là bas. Alice revenait dans le séjour l'air contrariée.

- « Bella, tu t'habilles comme une collégienne ! Tu ne peux pas porter ça pour donner cours ! ».

Je me sentais comme une petite fille qu'on gronde. Je baissais les yeux sur mes chaussures. Je protestais en vain, j'aimais ces vêtements, je me sentais bien dedans.

Alice déballait déjà une vingtaine d'ensembles tout en expliquant ce qu'elle avait choisi pour moi ; des couleurs qui mettaient mon teint en valeur, des matières fluides alliées à des coupes près du corps.

Carlie était de la partie, ma séance de … torture… heu… d'essayage la faisait beaucoup rire. Alice et elle s'amusaient comme des petites folles à mes dépends. Ces deux là s'entendaient déjà à merveille.

J'acceptais de jouer les barbies avec philosophie, après tout, je faisais rire ma fille. Aussi, ces vêtements m'allaient vraiment bien.

Alice avait déjà décidé de la tenue que je porterais le lendemain, pour mon TD. Elle avait choisi un haut couleur crème décolleté en V dans le dos et un pantalon noir fluide qui épousait mes hanches et fesses et s'évasait à partir des cuisses.

La sobriété de la tenue me plaisait beaucoup. Elle me vieillissait un peu, ce qui me donnerait de l'aplomb face à mes étudiants.

Alice coupa mes réflexions.

- « Mon frère a adoré ton cours. Dire que tu l'as impressionné est peu, il ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Jasper et lui ont hâte de participer à ton premier TD demain. »

Alors comme ça… Edward avait hâte de me revoir…

Bella… du calme c'est ton élève ! Ce genre de pensée est immoral !

- « Je suis aussi impatiente qu'eux. J'aime les effectifs plus réduits, les cours en amphi me sont encore trop impersonnels. »

- « Tu veux dire que c'est ta première année d'enseignement ? ». S'étonnait mon amie.

- « C'est-à-dire… heu… la situation est un peu compliquée… ».

Je bredouillais, je ne voulais pas trop en parler, surtout devant Carlie. Alice était une personne de confiance, elle me l'avait prouvé la veille, mais je n'étais pas prête à aborder ce sujet.

Je tentais d'éluder, même si je savais qu'un jour prochain je devrais m'expliquer.

- « J'étais assistante de cours depuis deux ans et cette année me voilà professeur remplaçant. ».

Je savais qu'Alice avait perçu ma gène. Comme la veille, elle ne posait plus de question à ce sujet ; je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Mon soulagement n'allait être que très bref…

- « Bon, trêve de blabla ! Tu as des tenues. Le tour est venu de s'occuper ton maquillage. »

Je notais, que mes deux « bourreaux » avaient copié les mimique l'une de l'autre. Carlie sautillait sur place, tapant ses petites mains ensemble, et Alice arborait la moue de chiot triste de ma fille. Impossible de leur refuser quoique ce soit… et elles le savaient…

Bien évidemment, Alice avait apporté tout un attirail de produits cosmétiques.

La séance « maquillage » se transformait en cours, elle montrait à ma fille comment procéder, comment appliquer du fond de teint… la façon d'utiliser pinceaux, eyeliner… et bien sur je servais de cobaye avec interdiction de bouger !

Je devais avouer que même si le résultat ne me ressemblait pas, il était assez réussi… enfin surtout du coté d'Alice… Carlie du sien avait eu la main un peu lourde.

J'éclatais de rire, entraînant l'hilarité de ma fille et de mon amie.

Je devais avouer que malgré les essayages et le maquillage, j'avais beaucoup apprécié la journée. Une journée entre filles, sous le signe de légèreté et de gaieté. Je n'avais pas vu défiler les heures.

Alice, qui avait mangé avec nous le midi, acceptait de rester pour la soirée : Carlie avait proposé de faire des crêpes.

Ma fille insistait pour mettre le dvd de « Charlie et la chocolaterie ». Dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

Alice insistait pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle posa un baiser sur son front en guise de bonne nuit.

Avant de me quitter, elle me serra dans ses bras, réitérant sa proposition de la veille.

- « Bonsoir Bella. Si tu as besoin de parler… n'hésite pas ».

Je lui répondais simplement, lui rendant son étreinte :

- « Bonsoir et merci Alice ».

Merci, j'ai passé une excellente journée.

Merci d'être si gentille avec Carlie.

Merci de ne pas poser de questions à propos de son père.

Merci de ne pas demander d'explications sur mon professorat.

Merci d'attendre que je sois prête à en parler.

Merci d'être mon amie, tout simplement.

Je savais qu'elle avait saisi tout ça. Alice semblait de premier abord d'une grande curiosité, mais elle était pleine de délicatesse, d'une extrême gentillesse et d'une grande perspicacité.

La porte refermée, je prenais mon pendentif machinalement entre mes doigts. Je le faisait rouler, le portait à mes lèvres pour y poser un baiser pensif… L'alliance de William…

Mon amie l'avait-elle vue ? Avait-elle vu que je n'en portais moi-même pas ? …

Il n'était plus l'heure de me plonger dans de telles pensées.

Nous avions toutes trois passée une très bonne journée… à demain ces questions…

*****

*1 : « Sensation » d'Arthur Rimbaud, mis en musique par J.L. Aubert.

*2 : « Si les portes de la perception étaient nettoyées, toute chose apparaîtrait à l'homme telle qu'elle est, infinie. » W. Blake

*****

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Je pense avoir répondu à certaines de vos questions sans trop dévoiler de réponses d'un coup.

Bisous

Krysss


End file.
